Sweet Innocent Angel
by MarionetteLee
Summary: What is Jenner wasn't the only one at the CDC? What if he had helped someone earlier? How might a young Australian girl by the name of Lee change the group?
1. Chapter 1

_Lee could smell her father's breathe, could almost taste the poisonous concoction of spirits. The smell of alcohol engulfed her, making her want to dry retch as he was just inches from her face. She felt his tears roll down her neck as he held her in a crushing embrace. "I'm so sorry baby. My angel, my sweet innocent angel. I am so sorry" She doesn't feel innocent._

Lee woke in a cold sweat, her whole body tense, her lungs burning for air. She felt around for the bottle of vodka that slept with her, her only friend on this godforsaken planet. She found the bottle and took a swig, a deep grimace marring her rosebud mouth and brow. Her brow furrows even deeper when she realises that the bottle is almost empty. She sits up, swings her legs onto the floor and gingerly stands up, feeling a throb start behind her eyes and the bile in her stomach swirl. She slowly staggers out of the room, ignoring how it spins and goes searching for the kitchen.

_Her father's embrace lessens slightly as he pulls away to lean against her, forehead to forehead. She had seen her father drunk more often than not, but not like this, not this bad. She feels tears well in her eyes, she knows what is coming, she knows what happens when her father is drunk. She is so young._

Lee stumbles into the kitchen and searches for more alcohol, hoping to hell that she hasn't drank it all. Tears run out down her cheeks as the search becomes frantic, she swigs what is left of the vodka and throws it at the wall. The glass shatters, catching the fluorescent light as it falls to the ground, becoming oddly beautiful. Lee slides down the wall, as her tears become whole body sobs. She just wants to forget, the world has gone to shit and she is still haunted by memories, the world she knew is gone yet she can't let it go. That made her chuckle dryly as she wipes tears from her cheeks and continues the search for alcohol, or maybe something stronger, she was at a centre full of pills after all. Roughly standing up, Lee tries to remember where she saw Jenner grab the vicoden from when he first found her.

_Her father continues to murmur "sweet innocent angel, I am so sorry" as he pushes her onto the bed. Lee closes her eyes, can smell sweat and alcohol as she drifts away. Away to a place where her father doesn't come to her almost every night, away from the pain he causes her. Away from the disdainful looks she gets from her mother, like it is her fault. Away from the constant murmur of sweet innocent angel and the apologies, from the tears that fall on her. She just wants it all to stop._

Lee stumbles into a wall, and leans against it for a few seconds, catching her breath and trying to stop her mind from spinning. She gently runs her fingers through her deep red hair, and can feel a light bruise coming up on her face, along one of her strong cheek bones from where she hit the wall.

"Fuck."

Her Australian accent coming through strong as the pain behind her eyes begins to radiate across her whole head, a pounding pain, like a demon is flying around her skull. She shakes her head softly, trying to dissipate the fog that is clouding her brain. She begins to hear voices, and goes towards them warily.

"She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have"

The soft female voice stops Lee in her tracks, and she gently peeks her head around the corner. There is a large group of people, including children and Lee's brow furrows as she inspects them, taking them all in slowly.

"So you are finally awake?"

Jenner's voice startles her back into reality as he looks at her, waiting for an answer. In that moment Lee can feel everyone turn to look at her, feel the slightly startled looks that she gets. Lee grunts a response then raises an eyebrow at him, hoping he understands the question she can't voice out loud. One of the men from the group steps forward before Jenner can say anything.

"The names Rick. Rick Grimes. That is my wife Lori, son Carl."

Lee takes his hand in a quick handshake, and he then points out the thin brunette women and the young boy. He quickly names the rest of the group, and she nods in there general direction in acknowledgement.

"And you are?" Rick looks at Lee expectantly when he is done introducing the group.

"Lee."

Before Rick can say anything else she looks to Jenner, "Vicoden?"

Jenner just sighs and points in a general direction, "Lab, storage cupboard. There should be a bottle of something in there to drink as well before you ask"

Lee just grunts in reply as she heads straight for the lab, feeling the judgement and curiosity from the new group of people like a wave. She just hopes the vicoden is enough to stop the memories, she just doesn't want to remember anymore. She wants the memories to go just like the world did.

_"My sweet innocent angel. Daddy is so sorry."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lee watches her father carve the roast chicken, watches as he starts to place the white meat on plates. Lee gently grabs a plate from her mother, who refuses to look at her. She places vegetables on her plate and waits, hands at her sides. She watches as her father basically chucks a plate of food in front of her mother, and how her mother smiles at him meekly, an almost reverent glow in her eyes. Her father ignores that look with complete indifference and smiles at Lee._

_"Angel, would you like to say grace?" _

_His voice is soft and makes Lee tremble slightly as he places his hand in hers. Lee's voice quavers as she thanks God for the dinner they are sharing, and she can feel fear and anger rise in her as her father begins to softly play with her fingers. _

Lee looks up from her drink to glance over the people sitting around the table. They are battered and bruised, but alive and for some reason they are happy. Lee shakes her head slightly at their laughter, taking a deep drink and grimacing as the liquid burns, and the scan of the survivors continues until she reaches Shane. Lee's eyes linger on him, and she can feel a small smile spread across her features. He has such strong features, and a deep unfathomable emotion burns in his eyes. He looks up from his food, and he looks straight at Lee and his eyes seem to flare with lust for just a moment. The smile on Lee's face deepens and takes on a deviant edge as Lee's eyes never leave Shane's face. Shane takes on a malicious smile as he turns back to his food, and Lee's look continues to linger.

"Not hungry?"

Lee blinks in surprise and the slight wicked smile is wiped from her lips. She glances at the woman sitting next to her, shaking her head slightly in answer to her question. She looks thin; almost frail like life has just thrown her the worst, but she is still standing and has her daughter sitting next to her, a slight blonde girl named Sophia. Lee looks them both over one more time, and turns back to the food and drink.

_Lee picks at her meal as she watches as her father drinks straight from the bottle, he doesn't even bother with a glass anymore. The jovial smile on his face is marred by the look of almost pure lust that Lee can feel, a look that brings tears to her eyes and makes her entire being shudder. _

Lee takes a deep drink, savouring the deep burn that slowly seeps through her whole body. She stares at her food, picking at bits. With the chemical concoction in her system Lee knows that she should be eating more, but her appetite just isn't there. The pain behind her eyes is back, alcohol not being able to help anymore. She isn't the only one using alcohol to cope, as many of the people around her show obvious signs of intoxications. The only one that seems to be able to handle their drink is the redneck one, Daryl if she remembers correctly. Her eyes linger on him as well, taking him in slowly. He glances at her once, nods slightly and goes back to his drink. Lee chuckles dryly to herself, knowing that she is going to have fun with this group.

_Lee murmurs her thanks and walks away from the table and her barely touched meal, no longer being able to handle her father watching her. _

One of them asks about what is going on, Lee doesn't really care which. Lee looks at them all and just feels pity, they truly don't know what is going on out there, they don't understand at all. Lee doesn't want to hear this story, not again, not after everything that has happened. Lee can feel Shane's eyes on her as she walks away from the all. She doesn't need to, nor want to, hear about Jenner's TS 19 again. Lee picks up a drink from the table as Jenner begins the video.

_Lee can see her father's outline in the doorway, how large it looks and how menacing the bottle in his hand is. He takes a swig, walks into the room and closes the door behind him with his foot._

Lee stands in the door way, one hand leaning on the frame to keep steady, the other clutching a bottle of red wine. Lee takes a deep drink, knocks lightly and within seconds the door is opened. Lee is met with an angry glower and she just smiles that same devilish smile.

Lee raises an eyebrow, "Who scratched your face?"

Lee just snorts at the lack on an answer, and closes the door with a devilish grin as big arms wrap themselves around her waist, pinning her to the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee's moan was laced with both pleasure and pain as Shane shoved her up against a wall. Lee pulls her shirt over her head, and Shane pulls at her bra savagely breaking the clasp. Her fingers trace over the scratches on his face, and she is stopped with a shudder as he trails kisses from her neck to her breasts. He puts her down gently, and she stands there half naked, as he picks up the drink and walks to the other side of the room. He looks at her savagely standing there, and Lee easily slips out of her shorts. In two big steps he has her pushed against the wall, and is biting her bottom lip savagely. Lee pulls his shirt roughly, and Shane takes a step away from her. She pulls his shirt off and gets his pants off quickly. Shane turns her and pushes her against the wall, running his hands down her back and biting her neck. Lee shudders as Shane kicks her legs apart and he grabs her hair in a fist, pulling her neck back painfully. Lee's breathing is already ragged as Shane enters her painfully slowly. Shane picks up the movement quickly, grabbing her arms behind her so she can't do anything but give in. Shane pulls her head back further, biting her neck viciously. Lee closes her eyes and allows herself to be completely lost in this primal act, lost in this man. She is able to forget what is happening in the real world, what has happened in her past. Lee is brought back to reality as Shane moves her from the wall to the bed, letting go of her hands. Lee grips his hair roughly, and pulls Shane into a kiss as Shane slams into her. Lee moans into Shane's as they both orgasm together. Lee feels sleep wash over her quickly as Shane pulls her into a hug, and Lee allows herself to feel happy.

Lee wakes up next to Shane and the sunlight slanting through the window makes her wince. Lee grabs the bottle of red wine sitting on the floor next to the bed, careful not to wake him. He stirs slightly and Lee nuzzles his neck, kissing him softly. Shane trails his fingers in circle motions across Lee's back, making her shudder. Shane kisses her forehead, and Lee gets up swiftly, feeling reality crushing her like a vice. This was far too close, this was far too sweet. This is far too real, not just sex. Lee bolts around the room, looking for her clothes, not bothering to pick up her broken bra. Before she gets to the door a strong arm is around her shoulders, holding her back.

"What the hell is the matter?"

Lee tries to calm down her breathing, as Shane pulls her back into him. Shane leans his head against hers, and Lee feels on the point of collapse.

"This is too real. Too much. I can't…"

Lee pulls away from Shane, and walks out the door, nearly falling flat on her face; Daryl catches her before she hits the ground. Lee looks up at Daryl, knowing that she must look like she has just run a marathon. Daryl just snorts and pulls Lee upright.

"Going by the look on your face, you just did something stupid. And going by who is in that room, it is certainly something you will regret."

Lee's eyes manage to widen even more at Daryl's words. Daryl walks away shaking his head and Lee just stares at his back.

"Don't listen to him, red neck doesn't know anything."

Lee jumps at Shane's words, and turns to find him standing in the door way. Shane passes Lee the bottle of wine and grins.

"Come back any time."

_"Come back any time"_

_That was the last thing Lee heard as she stumbled out of the dorm room, nearly falling into a girl walking past. The girl looked her up and down and grimaced._

_"Skank"_

_Lee's head wipes back to the girl, as she is walking away. Lee's head is swimming, knowing that she is coming down from whatever the fuck the boys gave her. Lee regains her balance and walks down the hallway, wondering how she is going to get back to her dorm room without garnering any more unwanted attention. She fell into her room and her roommate looked up sharply. _

_"One day you are going to get yourself in trouble."_

_"One day, sure."_

_Lee laid face first onto her bed, grabbing the bottle of wine next to her. She took a deep drink and grimaced, as her roommate snorted in disgust. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Lee woke the next day with a start, as yelling resonates down the hall outside her room. She pressed the heel of her palms into her eyes to stop the hangover swimming in her skull._

"_I am going to regret getting up today."_

_Lee mused to herself as she sat up carefully and tried to work out what the yelling was about. Lee cautiously opened the door and was met by her roommate almost bowling her over. _

"_What the fuck is going on Lillian? Why is everyone yelling?"_

_Her roommate just snorts, ignoring her questions. Lee watches as she scrambles around the room, grabbing all the medical equipment that they had and a punch of old shirts and towels. She reaches the door, grabs Lee by her shirt and drags her out the room._

"_Let me go. Seriously, what the fuck?"_

"_They need anyone studying medicine, people are getting sick. Hurry up."_

_Lee gets stopped abruptly, as a group of people stand in the middle of the hall, gathered around someone. Lee pushes her way through the group to the girl in the middle that seems to have passed out on the floor. Lee glares at everyone until they take a step back, and she grabs a towel from her roommate, balling it up under the girls head. Lee gets her onto her side and tucks one leg up, while Lillian checks for any visible wounds. _

"_Does anyone know this girls name?"_

_Lee glowers at the group surrounding them, and they all avoid looking her in the eye. Lee just shakes her head at them all._

"_Sweetheart, my name is Lee. Can you hear –"_

"_She has been bit, at least that is what it looks like…"_

_Lillian interrupts her, and Lee just stares at her, with her mouth agape. _

"_What? There is anything out here that would bite some-"_

_Lillian just gestures her head vaguely in the direction of the girls arm, cutting Lee off again. The bite was hard to see because it was covered by her shirt, and Lillian gently pulled the cloth back. Lee gasped as she saw the ragged bite in the young girls arm, and how with the cloth being moved deep dark crimson blood began to flow steadily out of it. _

"_We need to move her, right now."_

_Lillian ties a tourniquet above the wound, while Lee grabs a few of the boys standing around and gets them to gently lift the girl off the ground. Lillian grabbed all their stuff off the ground, and started to head towards the hall, everyone following in tow. _

"_Why are we heading to the hall?"_

"_There are too many people sick"_

"_What the hell is going on?"_

_Lillian briefly looks over her shoulder at Lee, fear marring her features. _

"_We don't know…"_

_Lillian picks up speed as they enter the hall, and Lee stops at takes in the site around her. It is chaos; there are people just everywhere, sick and otherwise. Lee watches as one of her professors takes the temperature from one girl whilst the one next to her starts to vomit up blood. _

"_Where the hell have you been?"_

_Lee is yanked unceremoniously away from the front of the hall by another professor, Dr Porter. _

"_We called all the med students' hours ago. If you can't tell we kind of need every able fucking hand. You are going to be stationed over there, miss-I-want-to-be-a-pathologist-but-never-come-to-class. Start trying to work out what the hell is going on." _

_Lee nearly falls on her face when he stops, then pushes her into a small room just off the hall. Before she can say anything to him, the door is slammed in her face and she just glowers at it. _

"_There is really no reason for you to be here…"_

_Lee turns to the voice and smiles at her classmate, Jason. He is staring at his hands and seems on the brink of tears._

"_We don't know what it is; there is no plausible explanation for what is going on… People are dying and we…"_

_Lee stills him with a hand on his cheek, and he raises his head to her, sniffling slightly._

"_The best we can do is keep trying. Run every test, trying everything. Come one, there might have been something you missed."_

_He nods reluctantly and as Lee goes to turn to the microscope a blood curdling scream sounds from outside. They both pull the door open and are immediately hit by the metallic smell of blood, as another scream resonates through the hall. Lee begins to run towards the sound, as whatever is happening is obscured by a mass of people. Lee stops short as the mass of people turn to run away, and the scene opens up in front of her. Three students have pinned down Dr Porter and have torn his torso open, innards and blood dripping trailing up their arms and across their faces, like some sort of obscene mask. One of the students raises its head, and Lee recognises them. Gemma Schmidt, apparently she recognises Lee as well, as she rises snarling and begins to shuffle closer to Lee, blood dripping from her mouth like a wild cat that has just enjoyed its kill. Lee nearly falls backwards as someone grabs her shirt, and she is being hauled out of the hall and away from Gemma. Lee struggles out of the grasp, and turns to stand almost nose to nose with Jason. Fear is written all over his face as he grabs her upper arm, and begins to drag her out of the hall again. _

"_We need to stop this! We need to help. Dr Porter…"_

_Jason stops abruptly and rounds on her._

"_How Lee? How are we going to stop this? We are getting the fuck out of here. Don't question me; we are not equipped to handle what the hell is going on. We are going to find someone that can stop this we are going to the CDC." _

_He begins to pull her along again, and this times she don't resist, hoping to put as much distance between herself and the screams that start sounding again behind them. _

"_I knew I would regret getting up today."_


End file.
